Razors On Your Seducing Skin
by Draic Kin of the Balance
Summary: 1-shot. Coda to 2.03 "Coronation". "Do you like that?" asks Francis. "Do you like it when I kiss every inch of your body, while watching and feeling you squirm under me?" His lips are at her ear, tantalizing and taunting her.


**Razors On Your Seducing Skin**

**By Draic Kin of the Balance**

* * *

><p>"<em>Take heed, dear heart<em>

_Once apart, she can touch nor me nor you_

_Dressed as one_

_A wolf will betray a lamb_

_Lead astray the gazers_

_The razors on your seducing skin_

_In the meadow of sinful thoughts_

_Every flower`s perfect_

_To paradise with pleasure haunted by fear_

_A sin for him_

_Desire within_

_A burning veil_

_For the bride too dear for him_

_A sin for him_

_Desire within_

_Fall in love with your deep dark sin_

_I am the Fallen_

_You are what my sins enclose_

_Lust is not as creative_

_As its discovery_

_To paradise with pleasure haunted by fear_

_Bless me, undress me_

_Pick your prey in a wicked way_

_God I must confess..._

_...I do envy the sinners_." ~Nightwish, _She Is My Sin_

* * *

><p>The door slams shut behind her and his lips are suddenly upon hers, shoving her against the door. Mary's heart hammers in her chest not in fear, but anticipation and excitement. She reaches for him, wrapping her arms around him as he shrugs off his fur coat, letting it drop to the floor. Francis's kisses are hard and passionate; she can't breathe, but she wants more. No, she wants <em>him. <em>Her lover, her husband, her…_king_.

"I…want…you…so…much," Mary whispers. "I…want…you…inside…of…me." She tears open Francis's blouse, leaving his torso exposed. The sight of him before her calls out to the animal inside her, and she envisions herself shoving him onto the bed, straddling him with his hands cupping her ass as she takes them both into ecstasy. A catlike growl escapes her throat as she breaks from Francis's kiss and kisses his chest, making her way downward to his trousers.

"My god…Mary." His voice is husky as she unties his trousers, pulling them down to the floor. "Come here, wife." He pulls her up to her feet before turning her around and pushing her against the door. Mary lets out a cry of surprise and pleasure and she giggles. There is a sudden tear from behind her, and she gasps. Her dress falls to the floor and she is naked, her bare ass in Francis's full view.

"Francis!" she chides playfully. He places his hands upon her waist, caressing her, as he begins to kiss her body. Her shoulder, her back, slowly making his way down to her thigh. His kiss sets her skin afire. He makes his way back up her body, slowly, teasingly. Mary's knees shake and almost buckle as she leans against the door for support.

"Do you like that?" asks Francis. "Do you like it when I kiss every inch of your body, while watching and feeling you squirm under me?" His lips are at her ear, tantalizing and taunting her. She lets out a small whimper as she reaches behind her, cupping the back of his neck, turning to him.

"_Francis_," Mary sighs. "Oh, _oh_!" Francis's hand is between her legs, and he lets out a chuckle of amusement and pleasure.

"You're wet for me," he muses. "Just the way I like you." Mary gasps when she feels him pull his finger out of her, and she turns completely around to face him. Francis smirks at her and heat ignites between her thighs. She kisses him, the animal inside of her unleashed, biting and tugging gently at his lip, their legs entwined with one another. Francis's hands are on her breasts, fondling and caressing them, and he kisses her body, starting at her earlobe and making his way down. His touch is electric and Mary moans in bliss as Francis's tongue finds her sweet womanly spot, her fingers tangled in his hair.

"Oh, Francis…Francis! _OH_!" A rush of pleasure courses through her. Francis has always loved to kiss her sex, for he knows her body as though it were an old friend. He knows her sweet spots and how to make her scream; more than once, he has left her begging for her release, and there is not a doubt her mind that this night is no exception. When he comes up to kiss her, his kiss consumes her. She moans into his mouth as they stumble around the room, blind but to each other. It seems an eternity before they find the bed and Mary purrs as she shoves him backwards onto it.

"You're so…so beautiful," Francis sighs. "I love it when you take control." Mary is too caught up in her lust to respond as she mounts him, straddling him, as slowly, she begins to build their tempo. His hands are on her hips as she rides him, and his mere touch renders her breathless.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, _yes, YES_!" Mary screams. "_Oh my god, Francis_ – oh, OH!" Francis suddenly rolls…once, twice, three times, punctuating each roll with a thrust, moaning in ecstasy. Mary finds herself atop of him on all fours and she steals a kiss, breathing heavily. His nails are digging into her back and already, the lines between pain and pleasure are blurred, but she doesn't care – neither does Francis.

"God, Mary," her husband moans. "How…how are you even real?" Mary purrs seductively as he winds his hand through her hair, slowly making his way down to her breast. She leans forward to kiss him but _oh, _she finds herself underneath him. Francis smiles deviously at her and she knows she is going to be punished.

"By the time I'm done with you, wife, you're going to be begging for mercy," he warns her, and oh, oh, _oh, _he is not lying. Mary is writhing beneath him as he ruthlessly pleasures her. Her body is under assault from his lovemaking and it is as torturous as it is thrilling. She lunges forward for him, but he grabs her wrists and secures them to the mattress as he kisses her breasts, sucking on her nipples and biting at them.

"Oh, you're going to wish you hadn't done that, wife!" growls Francis between kisses, and he grips her thigh as he tastes her once again.

"_Oh, oh, oh, oh, OH_!" Mary arches her back, her body trembling, bringing a hand to her brow. Francis's tongue explores her sex, licking and vigorously burrowing into her. He is utterly relentless in his cunnilingus as he pleasures her, and the high is almost unbearable. "Francis, Francis, Francis…_Francis_!" She knows he relishes her agonizing pleasure and that he is the one giving it to her. If this is his form of torment, she would savor being tormented all throughout the night. Her climax surges through her and she cries out in rapture. Francis thrusts into her, building up speed, and she grinds her hips against him. Mary wraps her arm around him, burying herself in him and pushes herself forward, meeting each thrust with her own passion. Her lips catch his briefly before she buries her face in his shoulder as he pumps into her; his hand splays across her back and into her hair.

"Oh my god, _Mary_…" Her name is a prayer upon his lips; she is his goddess, and he worships her like none other. "_Mary_!" Francis briefly breaks their kiss as he holds Mary's face in his hands, his eyes glossed over with love and lust.

Mary leans into him, their lips colliding in a mad passion. She links her arms around him, craving more. No, craving _him. _"Francis," she whispers as he silences her with another kiss, pushing her back upon the bed. Their fingers intertwine with one another as he drives into her, and they cry out together as one as a flood of ecstasy rushes through them both. Mary loves this man, her Francis, her lover, her husband, her king – and she is his queen anointed before God.

She closes her eyes, losing herself in her husband's love.

**FIN. **


End file.
